tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Week and Anniversary Celebrations
Mystery Week - September 2014 Introductory Modal for September 2014 Theme Transitions for 2014 Appearance Previous Apperances Tiny Village is getting ready to celebrate its second birthday! Let's start the party with a free Birthday Cake! Introductory Modal for 2013 Second Anniversary Cake for 2013 Mystery Week Solve the mystery of the gobbled cake! Oh, no! It appears someone or something has eaten the anniversary cake! Demolished Cake! Help Detective Rupert figure out who the culprit is during Mystery Week! '''To select items from this theme, select the Mallet, then Featured and finally choose the Mystery Week featured graphic shown below. Challenges '''A. Unlocking steps B. Main Challenge: Who Dunnit? Let's Get Started! -''' Who is the culprit! Was it a dino or a human? Here's a snapshot of that '''5-crystal reward as motivation. Decorations Who ate the birthday cake? Fortunately the culprit has left many footprints about the scene of the crime. A. '''Could it be one of the '''four-toed human children? Our prehistoric detective has found the following human footprints at or near the crime scene. Could one of them be from the culprit? Human Footprints Each Human Footprint is a tiny 1,1 deco costing 750 coins and taking 30 minutes to build. Except, Human Footprint 4, which costs 5 crystals. B. '''Could the culprit be one of the '''three-toed dino toddlers? The following dinoprints have been found all about the crime scene. Dino Footprints Each Dino Footprint is a tiny 1,1 deco costing 750 coins and taking 30 minutes to build. Sherlock Rupert and the Village Police are on the case and have decided to cordon off the crime scene using these barricades and lamps. Each has a modest 2,2 footprint. Stone Age Technology The housing for each crime-fighting lamp consists of two stones separated by 4 dino bones! Inside, dino tallow candles makes an excellent light source. How cool is that! Never waste a good dino bone! Looks like this is going to be a tough case to solve. Better bring in the Special Unit Team and the Crime Team to help apprehend the culprit. Fortunately, both teams can be on the scene really quick using these prehistoric vans! Crime Vans: Each premium van a 4,4 footprint and costs 39 crystals. ' ' Technology focus: Notice once again the use of every spare dino bone. In this case, each van features 3 windows on either side and a large front window outlined by the strategic placement of 6 dino bones, of which only 4 are visible. Everything is made from Dino Bones Forensic Kit This is going to be a really tough case to solve. Time to get out the Forensic Kit! Perhaps Detective Rupert can take a few fingerprints, or identify some claw marks, which for dinos are just as unique! The Forensic Kit is a 3,3 deco. The Culprit! Thanks to the dogged work of Detective Rupert, and the Special Unit team, it looks like we may have found our cake-chomping culprit! These snapshots seem to point the finger at this Brontosaurus youngster! Although, many villagers seem shocked the culprit did not turn out to be Rupert himself! Cake-munching Brontosaurus: Each whimsical statue has a 3,3 footprint. Store P. I. Office Category:Themes